User blog:Learachelmicheleberry9753/Summer Days, Drifted Away. Chapter 1: Summer Romance- Finn.
"Never leave my side" Rachel pleaded, pulling Finn closer too her. "Rach, Burt and Mum are expecting me home by 11:00, I gotta go" Finn replied, trying to push himself off of the bed. Rachel just pulled him back on, to kiss him..again. Rachel sat up abruptly, realising somehting. "What?" Finn asked, grabbing her arms. "What's wrong?" "Don't you want to stay here with me?" Rachel asked, he eyes dropping down to the floral doona on her bed. "What? No!" Finn was astonished she thought such a thing. "Well, it's only 10:30...I just thought..." Rachel kept staring around, fidgeting. "What?...Oh. I am not just gonna go run off to Quinn's house, ok?" Rachel flinched slightly at the sound of her name. "Then why do you have to leave" Rachel complained, pulling him closer. "Tomorrow's the first day of school, can't be late" Finn replied. "Ugh, I liked summer Finn a whole lot better" Rachel grumbled, but still left her arms wrapped around him. "Bye." Finn chuckled quietly, "I love you" "Ditto" Rachel mumbled them nestled into her pillows. Finn quickly threw a blanket over the top of her, then ducked down to kiss her lightly. She was already asleep, snoring ever so lightly. So adorable and beautiful in her slumber, Finn had to fight himself to go home. After a quick goodbye to her dad's, Finn jumped in his truck and started toward his house. When he got back to the house Kurt and Carole were sitting staring intently at America's Next Top Model on the television. Blaine was sitting by Kurt, holding his hand as if something exiting was just about to happen. Finn checked his watch, 11:43 PM. "So I'm not aloud to stay at Rach's past 11, but Blaine's aloud here?" Finn asked, looking at Burt who was sitting in the kitchen chomping on a Twinkie. "Shhh!" Kurt hissed from the couch. Finn looked over to the TV, to see what was going on. Burt followed his gaze. "And the winner is...." The host drum rolled on his knees. "Kiesha!" Kurt and Carole jumped off the couch in a burst of screaming and applause, while Blaine slugged back into the couch. "10 thanks" Kurt smiled at Blaine as he handed him a 10 dollar bill. "God, I knew Kiesha would win, georgeous bod and that hair!..." Kurt went on and on to Carole. "Back to my question...?" Finn asked, hoping for a legitimate answer. "Umm..." Burt looked around the room for some inspiration. "err. Blaine and Kurt are in our site. We have no idea what you and Rachel could be doing at this late hour" Burt smiled, happy with his work. "But Blaine, you still have to leave" "Ok, bye you guys" Blaine waved and gave Carole a big hug, Kurt took him outside to his car. No doubt, he wanted to kiss him out there..instead of in front of Burt. "Good night, guys" Finn waved limply and stomped up the steps to his room. He pushed the door open and a tiny gasp escaped his lips before they were silenced by anothers. Finn tried to pull away. He pulled and pulled and finally escaped. "What are you doing here?" "Don't you want to see me?" Quinn's voice was raspy, as if trying to be appealing. But no one was appealing to him except Rachel. "What in the world made you think that!?" Finn was angry, really angry. But also happy, this time he hadn't seen fireworks. Just proof that fireworks fade and so does first love. "I figured this was from you..." Quinn held up her phone now embarressed. Hey babe, I miss you so much, ever since my girl dumped me..I've been feeling so alone. Come over right NOW. -P "It's from Puck!" Finn whispered, shoving the phone back. "Wait, how do you know that?" Quinn was shocked, staring at the phone. "The P, you really think I still loved you. And that Rach dumped me?" Finn scoffed at the thought of being with Quinn. "Oh" Quinn's eyes were sad now, on the edge of crying. "I wish I could feel sorry for you, but I love Rachel. So leave now, and got over and see what Puck wants..?" Finn layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard the window slide oped, then rattle shut. what an idiot' he thought. ''I love Rachel. I do. That's why I felt nothing. Finn felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. ''I Love You. -R'' Finn smiled and typed ''Ditto -F.' Category:Blog posts